company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
"On ABC" Bumpers
Background: A year after they acquired the American Broadcasting Company, Disney introduced commercials for kid-centric or general ABC programs as part of the previews on their tapes, and they all started with these bumpers below. 1st Bumper (1996) Bumper: On top of Epcot's Spaceship Earth, we see Mickey Mouse dressed in his Sorcerers Apprentice outfit from Fantasia, leaning back as his hands glow with energy, and he flings a ball of energy towards the Earful Tower, the water tower at Disney's Hollywood Studios (then Disney-MGM Studios). When the energy impacts against the tower, a flash in the shape of a star appears as the 1993-1996 ABC ident animates: a red-orange flash of light and various dashes (in circular shapes) emanate from the center as the ABC text flips into place and zooms out, and the circle zooms out into place, and a second circle zooms out. A final flash occurs and we fade out. FX/SFX: Mickey flinging his "energy", the flash, the ABC logo animating. Music/Sounds: As we hear Beau Weaver intoning: "There are great new shows for kids, from the newest member of the Disney family, ABC! Take a look!", we hear the sounds of wind blowing, a swooshing noise, then a loud, "zapping"-like noise. Availability: Uncommon; even it was only seen on the 1996 VHS of Toy Story, it's still pretty easy to find as a lot of copies exist. It was likely the only release to have this as it was likely a placeholder until ABC's 1996-97 image package was ready (and was used for the bumper below). Editor's Note:The part with Mickey was taken from the intro to NBC's The Magical World of Disney, used from 1988 to 1990. When the star-shaped "flash" appears, you can briefly see the next part of the opening. 2nd Bumper (1997-1998) Bumper: Over a constantly color-shifting background with various out-of-focus images (including the ABC logo) shifting around, we see the ABC logo zooming back, which is repeated four times at different points in the zoom-out, and the logo itself has different colors moving over it. Trivia: On many Disney releases using the Walt Disney Company intro, this bumper is shown on a television inside a living room during one scene of the intro. FX/SFX: The logo zooming back, the background changing and shifting, the logo having color shadows moving over it. Music/Sounds: A gentle calypso tune that's the same music from the related "From Disney Interactive" bumper. Beau Weaver can be heard saying one of the following: * Version #1: There are exciting new things coming to ABC. Take a look! * Version #2: Don't miss all the fun and excitement on ABC. Check it out! * Version #3: Don't miss all the excitement on ABC. Take a look! * Version #4: There are great things happening for kids on ABC. Check it out! * Version #5: Don't miss the excitement on ABC. Check it out! Availability: Seen on many tapes from Disney and Touchstone during this period, including Lady and the Tramp, The Parent Trap, The Rescuers (the recalled version), Armageddon, and others. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Bumper (1998-2003) Bumper: We see a yellow background with the ABC logo and other black circles. When the bumper is finished, the words "America's Broadcasting Company" appear one by one in the following order: 1. America's 2. Broadcasting 3. Company FX/SFX: The movement of the yellow and black circles and such, "America's Broadcasting Company" appearing. Music/Sounds: Either the previous bumper's music or a nice tune with some drums that ends in the 4-note ABC jingle. Beau Weaver, Brian Cummings, or Andy Geller says one of the following: * Version #1: There are exciting new things coming to ABC. Take a look! * Version #2: Don't miss all the fun and excitement on ABC. Check it out! * Version #3: Don't miss all the excitement on ABC. Take a look! * Version #4: Don't miss the excitement on ABC. Take a look! * Version #5: Don't miss all the exciting action on ABC. Take a look! * Version #6: There are great things happening on ABC. Take a look! * Version #7: Now playing on ABC. Music/Sounds Trivia: The latter theme was also used as the generic theme during the closing logos on ABC airings of their shows from 1998 to 2015. Availability: Seen on the VHS tapes of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Doug's 1st Movie, Inspector Gadget, The Other Sister, A Civil Action, Spy Kids, Spider-Man: The Ultimate Villain Showdown, The Sixth Sense (on the version with previews), Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse, Recess: School's Out, and Bringing Down the House. Editor's Note: None. 4th Bumper (1998) ID: TBA FX/SFX: Live action. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Only seen on the 1998 VHS of The Little Mermaid. Editor's Note: As with the Paramount "Stay Tuned" IDs made for Cold Sweat and Sabrina, this is an unusual bumper for ABC. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Disney IDs